Through the Eyes of a Child
by Jo7
Summary: A slight experimentation with some important events in the lives of Mark and Elizabeth, told from the POV of someone very close to them...Please R&R***Chapters 1 and 2 up***
1. RampageFour Corners

Through the Eyes of a Child 

By Jo 

I think my Mummy's very cross today. She didn't seem happy with Daddy at all. I think it might be to do with Fossen, whatever that is. They were talking about it today, and they talked about it once when I was very little. I don't know why they talked about it again, it seems like a very long time ago. But I'm only little, so I don't know about time much. 

Daddy was giving me a cuddle, which was very nice, and he was talking to Mummy. She went to go to sleep, I think, like when I get put in my cot. But Daddy said to her "Elizabeth, about the Fossen case." I think Elizabeth might be my Mummy's name, but I don't know ho wshe has two. I want to know what Fossen is, I don't know very much. I know I'm just little, but I want to know. But Mummy said "I thinkwe've talked enough about him today." That's why I think she's cross. She sounded very cross. I don't like Mummy being cross, it makes me sad, and I think Daddy gets sad sometimes too. He cuddled me very tight after Mummy went. I don't know why. I don't know lots of things. 

Fossen happened before, when I was very small. I was very scary, because big men came, and wouldn't go away. Mummy kept saying it was to be safe. But I was very, very scared. I'm only little, and they were so big. Bigger than Daddy. I think Mummy was scared too, because she wouldn't stop talking to the tele...television? No, that's the thing with pictures. Something. I think it listened very well, because Mummy kept talking. 

When Daddy came home later, Mummy was happy again. I was too, because I like Mummy being happy. She was upset too though, I think, and so was Daddy. They kept talking about Fossen, and I didn't know what it was. I still don't know what it is. 

When Mummy went to go to sleep, Daddy talked to me. He told me he had been very bad. I think he made someone go to sleep forever. It might have been a nice person, because he seemed very sad. But he said he was a very bad person. I don't understand. Why are they sad? Why was Daddy bad? What's Fossen? 

***End of part 1*** 


	2. Blood, Sugar, Sex, Magic

We got someone new come to stay. I like people staying because they bring me stuff, and they play with me lots. his person didn't bring me stuff though. I don't know why, maybe she'll give me somethign soon. She wanted to play with me. She's called Rachel, and I think Daddy's her Daddy too. That's nice. Does that mean she's my sister? I think that's cool. 

Mummy doesn't. She and Daddy shouted, because Daddy didn't ask her if Rachel could come stay. I don't think it matters much. People come stay, then go home. Rachel will go home, and Mummy won't need to worry. I don't think it's that easy though. Rachek had lots of stuff for just a little while. She had more than Mummy takes places for me! Mummy says she has to take too much stuff for me. Maybe Rachel's going to stay with other people after us. Maybe she's going to stay a long time. That's strange. People staying is nice, but I live with my Mummy and Daddy. I don't want to live with other people. But I think Rachel's nice. She can be my friend, and play with me. I hope Rachel wants to play with me. 

I don't understand why Mummy doesn't want her to come stay. Maybe it's because Mummy doesn't want more people to live here, like me. But I think that I won't mind soon, and Mummy won't either. We'll just be happy. I heard Mummy saying something to Daddy about me getting hurt too. I don't know why she thinks Rachel would do anything to me, she likes me too much. Mummy just gets very scared about things. If I could talk, I'd tell her not to be scared, because I like Rachel. But Mummy being scared makes me a little bit scared too. I hope she stops being scared and angry soon. 

I don't know what Daddy thinks about Rachel staying. He said yes when she asked, so I don't think he minds. But maybe he was scared of Rachel too. Maybe she's just really horrible, and she will hurt people, and she's so horrible Daddy can't say no or she'll hurt him. That's scary. She doesn't seem horrible though. She does play very loud music though, and it stops me going to sleep. It's not nice music, like when Daddy sings to me. Daddy sings a nice song, about rainbows. Rainbows are nice, Rachel's music's not. I think Daddy likes her though. I think he likes her like he likes me, even though he gets angry sometimes when I scream. 

Rachel just put her feet on the little table in the living room. She must be staying here for a long time. When people come to stay, they don't put their feet on our stuff. They worry about making things dirty. Only Mummy and Daddy put their feet on things. And Mummy doesn't very much. I think putting your feet on things must be a way of saying that it belongs to you. I can't wait till I'm big enough to put my feet on tables and stuff. It sounds like fun! 

I wonder what Rachel thinks of me? And of Mummy and Daddy? She must like us a little bit, because she came to stay. She said to Daddy that Mummy's cool, and she wants to learn stuff from her. I don't think she knows Mummy very well, but she knows Daddy. We must be her family now, if Daddy's her Daddy, so she has to like us. She might have other family though. They keep talking about Jen. I never met Jen, but Rachel says she's very nasty, so I don't think I want to. 

I think that I'm happy I met Rachel. She seems very nice, and if she goes home in a week it will be very good. I don't know what I think if she's staying with us forever. It's a little bit strange, but I'll have a friend. I think I'm going to have a new friend to play with. 

***End of part 2*** 


End file.
